ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego The Spectacular Spider-Man
is an American Lego action-adventure superhero video game, being based on by Marvel Comics. It is developed by and published by Activision (under license from The Walt Disney Company), being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Sega Orion on TBD 2020. Synopsis Peter Parker and his new team of friends deal with the uprising threat of Doctor Octopus and his Sinister Armada. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - a teenager who has acquired spider-like abilities and swings throughout New York City to stop evil from succeeding. *'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid' (voiced by Khary Payton) - an African American/Puerto Rican teenager who has smiliar abilities to Peter's and deals with TBD. *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson/Spinneret' (voiced by Tara Strong) - one of Peter's friends who was subject to an experiment that gave her most of his powers, now heading to protect TBD. *'Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Anya Corazon/Araña' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider' (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - TBD *'Cindy Moon/Silk' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD Supporting *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Jill Talley) - Peter's caring and protective aunt who TBD. *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD *'Flash Thompson' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - TBD *'Capt. George Stacy' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Officer Jefferson Davis' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - TBD *'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Bobby Drake/Iceman' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Angelica Jones/Firestar' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD *'Stan' (voiced by Stan Lee through archive recordings) - TBD Antagonists *'The Sinister Armada', consisting of: **'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a mad scientist who TBD. **'Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD **'Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD **'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD **'Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Max Dillon/Electro' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Michael Morbius' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Martin Li/Mr. Negative' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD **'Avery Chance/Syren' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Hammerhead' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Hannibal Afternor/The Dragon King' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Screwball' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Frank Oliver/Kangaroo' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD Missions See /Missions. Trivia *Despite its name, it has no connection to the homonymous animated television series. * Category:Video games Category:Activision Category:Beenox Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Lego Category:Spider-Man Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas